What's happening next ?
by OTHCPD
Summary: Erin had been upset in recent weeks: Charlie's back, Jin's death and the explosion firefighters also lived. This last event totally changed Kelly Severide and away from Erin. The latter spent his evenings talking with Jay that didn't help things with Kelly who cares about Shay's statement. A story about Linstead and Shayveride and it will start with a popular quote.


**William Shakespeare wrote : ****_"Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds, [..] Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, but bears it out event to the edge of doom." _**

_-And where are you now ?_

_-In New York partner, I return to Chicago tomorrow night._

_-This is the __**best **__new of the day, I swear !_

He smiled and she smiled back. Following recent events, Voight was given a few days off his officers and Jay took the opportunity to go see his family members all over America.

_-Hum, Erin ?_

_-Yeah ?_

_-I missed you._ He looked her straight in the eyes, across the screen.

_-No Halstead, I'll buy no beer for your return._ She replied after understanding what play Jay.

_-What ? Come on Erin ! _

_-Kiss my ass._

_-Hum, no thanks._

They laughed but Erin stopped when she heard a door slammed. Kelly had just returned from the hospital, he visited Shay. She looked at Jay and said goodbye.

_-See you tomorrow.. Or after ! Bye partner._

She lowered the flap of his computer and stood up.

_-How is Shay? _

_-Still in coma. _

_-Oh .. sorry. _

_-You're not sorry. _He replied coldly.

_-Shay is a good person! I know she misses you, and if she dies you'll be the first to fall into depression but I don't deserve you talk to me like I was a dog! _

_-If I had a dog, I talk to him better. _

_-Yeah ?_ Erin raised his voice. _You know what you have to do, you will .. _

_-Erin ... Sorry, I didn't say that. _

_-Let me finish. I love you ok? But you can't come when you want to talk to me badly. I will ask you to take your business and go home. I'm sorry but ... Take a break. When Shay will get better and you too, see what we can do._

_-Erin, please. Don't let me alone._

_-You're not alone, I'm here. _

Once Kelly left, Erin thought about in recent weeks and she had been living. Charlie's back was upset and Jin's death didn't help either. The explosion either .. And Jay. He was there for her and God knows how much support he has given him. He was always there for her and she never knew how to thank a few beers wouldn't suffice. She was sitting on the sofa and watch a movie ... "The Notebook." The story is about Noah and Allie, a couple who has been separated from the mother of the latter. Noah hasn't stopped thinking about Allie and wrote him letters for days and days, but receiving no answer, he stopped. Despite the separation, the love was still there. And a question came to mind: "despite difficulties, obstacles, is he still love me?" What nobody knew is that she really thought. Erin has this mysterious side, and she preserves the side that protects her. In recent weeks, she has been vulnerable to Voight or Jay but she didn't care, to those two people she could prove vulnerable. She did not know why she she probably never know maybe. His phone rang and began to search his phone. Once found, after ... ten seconds (it was under a cushion), she picked up and put the speaker.

_-I almost expected. _

_-Shut up Halstead. I watch an interesting movie. _

_-I haven't called for it but .. Can you tell me?_ he asked.

_-No. "If you're a bird, I'm a bird."_

_-Eum.. Ok ?_

_-It is in the movie. _

_-"The notebook !" I know this movie and ... I cried. _

_-Oh-my-god. You cried ! I can't believe this._

_-You're not have to believe me... But I cried at the end.. And at the middle._ He confessed.

_-Oh please, you never cried watching "Titanic" ?_

-_I'm ashamed ... but I've never seen "Titanic"_

_-I don't know you anymore Lindsay._

_-Even if I ask you to watch this movie with me? _She asked smiling.

_-Hum.. I don't know. _

_-Jay ?_

_-Show me this movie, ok ?_

_-You're a badass Lindsay. I love that._

_-Yeah, I know. Eum, ok Jay. _

_-I like to talk with you, but I'm tired ... It was not as great day today .. I turned in some ways Kelly. It's complicated. _

_-How is Shay? _

_-Still in a coma. She whispered_

_-Damn.. _

_-Good Night Jay._

_-Night Erin._

_-I lo..._

Too late. She had already hung up. Jay looked at his phone but was relieved. Maybe he would have made a mistake of telling his feelings like that, out of context while, at bottom, Severide was still present. Tomorrow he will return to Chicago and will do anything for Lindsay, no matter if it costs him his place in the intelligence unit...

* * *

**I know the first chapter is short and I'm sorry for that. I'm also sorry for my english, I'm French and if you seel a few mistakes, say it.**

**Hope you like it. :) -C.**


End file.
